User blog:Mystical Trixter/Tony Hawk vs Evel Knievel: Epic Rap Battles of Firebrand
Damn, I've been pumping these out more often lately, huh? Well in any case welcome to the new battle of my series, this time we have American Icon and Famous Daredevil, Robert Craig Knievel, better known as Evel Knievel, going against famous influential skater Anthony Frank "Tony" Hawk, or just Tony Hawk in a battle of extreme daredevils. And before I get started I just want to say thank you to TKandMit for making Knievel's verses, they rock, buddy. And now, let's get this show on the road! Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FIREBRAND EVEL KNIEVEL VERSUS TONY HAWK! BEGIN Evel Knievel Enter the king of stunts, to beat this cunt, put ‘em in his place where he belongs, Break that board in half and smack you with it, T. Cawks, Seeing you, maybe cool for a day or two, seeing me is a must, I’d like to see you run, toss, and jump over a bus As me, the Evel Knievel weaves through this lethal verse and leave you feeble. Cities full of people as I leap a steeple of vehicles, you just ollie to a fetal. You made a game that was lame so no one bought the sequel. Keep laughing, because I’m really about to make skateboarding illegal! Tony Hawk This imbecile's making fun me for my forgivable actions? Typical, But I'll get despicable spitting the pinnacle of syllables on this criminal! You and your buddy had insurance companies, but you couldn't get the cash To cover all your damage for every one of your flops and every little crash You're dumb stunts brought shame to you and made you get the hell out of Montana If you actually got to jump the Grand Canyon and guarantee you'd end up a Savannah Slamma! Call me Future Primitive, because against Knievel I'll get freakin primeval I'm normally a nice guy, but if you wanna talk shit then I'll show you True Evel! Evel Knievel Are you trying to make me mad? Your 40 Old Virgin ass just makes me laugh! I can’t stand that I’m being pitted against a man in damn knee pads! Pwnin’ Tony to show how no one but yo’s truly is a pro, so that makes you a poser! Goin’; below me are sharks, you can’t show me up, like my motorbike and I, this battle is over! Tony Hawk Oh, you seem mad, did I hit a nerve? Well better not go on an assault, man, You come at me with your bat you'll be in jail AGAIN like when you beat Saltman! I'm the Pro Skater, going Underground like an elevator to deal low blows to your hate, I'm the better rap debater here, but later, go back to the pearly gates, I got another date with fate! Outro & Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE! EPIC *Logo jumps of a ramp and starts flying to other side of the screen* RAPBATTLESOF *Logo lands on the ramp and rushes to the center* FIREBRAND Who won Evel Knievel Tony Hawk Category:Blog posts